


All the Better For It

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, F/M, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione has some harsh words for Draco, but perhaps the road toward forgiveness has its bumps and the future can be all the more brighter.





	All the Better For It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Personal Library Drabble Elimination Challenge, Round 3.
> 
> Prompt: "Forgiving isn't something you do for someone else. It's something you do for yourself. It's saying, 'You're not important enough to have a stranglehold on me'. It's saying, 'You don't get to trape me in the past. I am worthy of a future." - Jodi Picoult
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

"I hated you." 

Icy eyes met brown and Hermione Granger watched Draco Malfoy wince. 

She came to the Japanese Garden for solitude and reflection. The last person she thought she’d ever see was currently on a bench, ruining her already horrible day. 

She hesitated a second as he slumped forward, his elbows on his thighs and his hands clasped tightly together. Only a second. “You were so rude. The definition of a bully. My parents always told me to stand up for myself and to be kind to others, but it was so hard when it came to you and your cronies.” 

“Life at Hogwarts should have been amazing, but you made my world and many others hell.” Her fingers gripped the edge of her blazer. 

Malfoy visibly gulped but didn’t say a word. 

She sighed deeply and blinked away some tears that had sprung on the corners of her eyes. “It’s over now. It took a long time, but I forgive you.”

He jumped to his feet, eyes wide. His hands were fists at his sides. “What? You forgive me? You said I made your life hell, how could  _ you _ forgive me?”

Hermione glanced around, ensuring their conversation was not being overheard. 

“Yes, I forgive you, you bastard.” He jumped slightly. “I’ve felt like I’ve been carrying this weight forever. I’m over it.” Her hands gesticulated widely. “I don’t want you to have this hold over me anymore.” 

She pressed her hand against her cheek, attempting to calm her breathing. “I’m tired of carrying it. I need to forgive you or it’ll drown me.” 

She sat on the bench and stared straight ahead at the rock garden, her eyes concentrating on the lines formed across the gravel. “I forgive you, Draco Malfoy. You were an enormous tosser and a complete arsehole. But I’m all the better for it. It’s prepared me for the complete lack of respect and consideration I get at the ministry.” 

Malfoy wiped his pale hands over his face and plopped back down on the bench, surprising Hermione. 

“Thank you,” his voice cracked. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I can see why you were a Gryffindor.”

She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “How so?”

His gaze fell on the barely blossoming flowers on the cherry tree before them. “It’s incredibly brave what you did.” At her confusion, he continued. “Not everyone is brave enough to forgive others, especially when they’ve hurt them considerably.” 

She contemplated his words. “I’ve seen what it does to people when you carry the weight, that grudge, further into your life. It’s suffocating.” 

“Yes,” his voice low, “like you said. It’s like you’re drowning.” 

She regarded him silently. They sat together for thirty minutes in silence before he stood up and left. 

* * *

Hermione arrived at her office and dropped her tote bag beside her desk, staring at the item atop her desk. 

A miniature zen rock garden, with its own little wooden rake for moving the sand. 

Mrs. Fawley, the department secretary, stopped in the doorway. “That arrived for you this morning. It came with a note which I left in your mail.” 

Hermione found the blasted note, broke the seal and quickly read its contents. 

_ Please accept this gift as a thank you. Your words yesterday may have been mostly for you, but they were incredibly freeing for me. You’ve inspired me to move forward with my life as I attempt to let go of the weight I carry. I hope I can be brave enough too.  _

_ Draco Malfoy  _

She picked up the small rake and slowly dragged it across the sand. 

* * *

And thus began the strangest of friendships built on forgiveness, gardens, and letter writing. 

Hermione often found herself scribbling away to Malfoy of her days at the ministry (which were becoming increasingly stressful) and her life from her parents game night fiascos and her adventures babysitting Teddy.

He replied casually as old friends while maintaining the formality of their budding relationship. He wrote of the books he wanted to read, the movies he wished to see, and the places he longed to visit. 

But, in between the context of those letters and held back during get-togethers was the shadow of the weight Draco Malfoy could not dislodge. 

She spotted him at their bench situated in front of the cherry tree. She wrenched off her blazer and tossed it against the bench, startling him. 

He set his book aside. “What the bloody hell, Hermione?”

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled brilliantly. “I quit!” 

One delicate brow arched. “What?”

She sat down beside him. “I quit my job. I’m free!” She squeezed his forearm. “I’m doing it. I’m going to travel.” Her eyes met his. “Come with me.” 

“I can’t go with you.” He placed his hand over hers. “My parents -”

She threaded her fingers through his and kissed his cheek. “Don’t wait forever.” 

* * *

“I hated you.” 

Draco hesitated beside the dining room table where his mother and father were settled for breakfast. He closed his eyes and envisioned the sight he would see once he accomplished what he set out to do. “For how you raised me. I hated how I learned to be.” 

“Rude, with little regard for others. But you’re both wrong.” 

“Draco how-”

“No.” He gripped the back of the chair, his nails digging into the fine wood. “Everyone hated me.” He blinked back tears. “I grew to hate myself.” He swallowed. “But, I forgive you. These trials have made me a better person. I’ve made friends, I’ve fallen in love,” he gasped at his words. “I won’t let it hold me back anymore. I’m all the better for it.” 

He spun on his heel and rushed out of the dining room, ignoring his parents yells. He grabbed his suitcase from the foyer and disapparated. 

Landing harshly on Hermione’s stoop, she opened the door and offered him a cup of coffee. She kissed him on the cheek. “So, Kyoto first?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
